


Reality is always better

by SwallaShalla



Series: Reality is always better [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Married Sheith
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: Era la giornata perfetta per un matrimonio.C'era un tranquillo vento tipico del crepuscolo nel deserto che aiutava Keith a respirare normalmente.Aveva sempre odiato gli abiti eleganti, preferiva la sua solita maglietta attillata e i suoi jeans neri piuttosto che soffocare in un abito di stoffa pesante nel bel mezzo del deserto al matrimonio del suo migliore amico.Del suo migliore amico, di suo fratello, della persona che amava più della sua stessa anima.Ed era il suo testimone.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Reality is always better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Reality is always better

Era la giornata perfetta per un matrimonio.

C'era un tranquillo vento tipico del crepuscolo nel deserto che aiutava Keith a respirare normalmente.

Aveva sempre odiato gli abiti eleganti, preferiva la sua solita maglietta attillata e i suoi jeans neri piuttosto che soffocare in un abito di stoffa pesante nel bel mezzo del deserto al matrimonio del suo migliore amico.

Del suo migliore amico, di suo fratello, della persona che amava più della sua stessa anima.

Ed era il suo testimone.

Era nella parte sbagliata dell'altare. Era dietro Shiro. Dietro colui che aveva promesso di essere sempre al suo fianco non importa cosa.

Non importa quante volte Shiro glielo ripeteva, Keith aveva sempre temuto che prima o poi si sarebbe arreso con di lui, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato così presto.

Ed ora eccolo lì, con l'uomo che amava che gli rivolgeva le spalle mentre recitava i suoi voti ad un completo sconosciuto.

_"Sarò sempre al tuo fianco, non importa cosa, ti amerò fino alla fine dei giorni"_

_"Non vedo l'ora di svegliarmi ogni giorno e vedere il tuo bel viso per prima cosa per sempre"_

_"Sono tuo, fino alla fine"_

  


No.

No.No.No.No.No.no.no.no.nononononono...

  


" ** _No!_** "

  


Keith si svegliò in una stanza buia su un letto matrimoniale.

Si sentiva confuso, spaventato, triste e sudato. Poteva quasi sentire la bile che saliva.

In questo momento aveva bisogno di qualcuno, qualsiasi persona che lo tenesse tra la braccia e lo consolasse da quella merda di incubo.

"...baby...?"

Keith si girò.

Ed eccolo lì, la più bella cosa che abbia mai visto in vita sua.

Takashi, il _suo_ Takashi, senza maglietta, con un occhio chiuso e uno aperto mentre lo fissava con uno sguardo nient'altro che preoccupato.

"Stai bene?" disse in un sussurro.

"Io... Si..."

"Bugiardo"

Keith lo guardò.

Anche dopo tutti questi anni in cui si conoscevano, Shiro era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in tutto l'universo esplorato finora.

Il suo sguardo cadde sulla sua mano, sul suo anello, che si abbinava perfettamente a quello sull'anulare di Keith.

"Ho solo fatto un brutto sogno" confessò alla fine.

"Ne vuoi parlare?" chiese in modo dolce.

"Ti ricordi quel tipo che lavorava per te sull'Atlas? Quel tipo - Curtin, Curtas - o qualcosa del genere?"

"Uhm... Credo di sì, perché?"

"Ho avuto in sogno _così_ strano in cui lo sposavi... E io ero il tuo testimone, e dovevo stare a guardare il tutto mentre si svolgeva di fronte a me..."

Shiro aveva uno sguardo sorpreso, poi felice, e poi uno sguardo divertito.

"Pfff... Cosa? Scusami, tu sei l'unico che voglio o che vorrò mai sposare"

"Si, si lo so. Grazie"

Shiro prese lentamente Keith tra le sue braccia e lo strinse a sé.

Prese la mano di suo marito con la sua e baciò la fede nuziale che posava su di essa.

  


Ricordava ancora il giorno del loro "matrimonio" come se fosse ieri.

  


  


_Erano sul campo di battaglia, contro le forze di Honerva, e mentre combattevano, potevano vedere ogni nemico sempre più forte venire verso di loro, provando ad ucciderli._

_Keith, che per in soffio schivò una spada diretta sul suo petto, trafisse un nemico con la sua lama di Luxite, mentre alle sue spalle, Shiro, era con il Black Bayard che colpiva un altro nemico, copre di Keith._

_Se doveva essere sincero, Shiro non sapeva se sarebbero sopravvissuti._

_Doveva utilizzare questa occasione. Dopotutto, poteva facilmente essere l'ultima._

_Perciò, si girò su se stesso verso Keith e chiese:_

_"Keith, vuoi sposarmi?"_

_Keith all'inizio rise un po', poi schivò un'altra spada._

_"Non credo che sia il momento adatto!"_

_"No, ma potrebbe essere la nostra ultima occasione e non voglio sprecarla! Ti amo, e voglio farti mio per sempre! E tu? Vuoi?" chiese incerto._

_"Si, Shiro, lo voglio"_

  


Dopo che Coran li ebbe sposati in una cerimonia affrettata mentre combattevano, dopo che entrambi dissero i loro "lo voglio" senza nessuna esitazione, e dopo che entrambi si scambiarono (più di uno!) un bellissimo bacio nel bel mezzo della battaglia, i due furono ufficialmente sposati e legati per la vita.

E oggi, dopo un anno dalla fine della Guerra, i due si amano ancora come il primo giorno in cui si sono incontrati.

  


"Buon anniversario, Keith"

"Buon anniversario, Takashi"

  



End file.
